


Kiss Her For Real

by hipster_queen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, daycare worker!kihyun, daycare worker!reader, is cute, you work at a daycare with kihyun and the kids hold a fake wedding for you two, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_queen/pseuds/hipster_queen
Summary: Your job at the daycare brings all sorts of challenges each day, but you love children (and your coworker Kihyun) so you don't mind. Except when the children get it in their heads that you and Kihyun need to get fake married for their own entertainment. Then you definitely mind.





	Kiss Her For Real

There are a ton of people out there that would rather eat crickets than work at a daycare, but not you. You loved your job as an assistant teacher at the daycare. Of course it was challenging at times, just like any other job, but you really did genuinely enjoy where you worked. The kids at the daycare were incredibly fond of you and you were so, so attached to them. You loved playing with them and helping them learn new things each day.

Your cute co-worker was just a bonus. 

Men usually weren’t found working in daycares, but Kihyun was different than most men. He had one of those trustworthy faces – you know the kind. That kind of caring face that you feel like you can talk to them about everything you’re going through and they’ll give you sage advice after you’re done ranting. 

His cotton candy light pink hair was a favorite amongst the children too. When pick-up time would come around, the newer children would ask their mothers if they could dye their hair too, and the mothers would just laugh it off. But despite the hair color requests from the children, everyone loved Kihyun. Your boss, the mothers, the kids.

And you.

Well, okay, maybe you didn’t love him. You had only been working with him for about a month, but you certainly did have a big ass crush on him. 

Kihyun is currently on the other side of the room playing with building blocks with some of the boys (“It’s gonna be the best castle EVER!” the boys kept yelling) and one of the girls is pretending to do your hair in a fancy style but you’re pretty sure you’re going to have a hundred knots to brush out later at home. 

You watch Kihyun play with the boys and your mind start to wander. You start daydreaming about what a good dad he would be later in life, imagining him cooking breakfast on Saturday mornings with his future kids and teaching them how to ride their bikes. 

You’re yanked back into reality though – actually yanked – because the girl pulls too hard on your hair and pain shoots through your scalp.

“Ah, Nari, sweetie, that hurt me. Please be more careful,” You gently scold her and she mutters out an apology as she tries to clip another bow into your hair. 

“Oh, Y/N! Guess what! My cousin… is…she’s…” Nari watches Kihyun and the boys build their castle and she falls silent for a minute but then remembers she’s talking to you, “My cousin is getting married and she…she asked me to be the flower girl!”

You grin from ear to ear, “That’s wonderful, Nari! I’m sure you’re going to be a beautiful little flower girl!”

“Yeah!” She agrees as she tries to work a brush through your knotted hair and you’re trying not to cry out in pain, “But I was wondering if I could practice? I want to do a good job!”

You try to think of a way she can practice as she mercilessly runs the brush through your hair. It shouldn’t be too hard to find a basket since Easter had just happened and you and Kihyun had been in charge of making an egg hunt for the children. And there were probably some fake flower petals in the craft cabinet she could use too.

You tell Nari that you can get these items for her if she lets you get up but she stomps her foot down. 

“No! You need to pretend to be my cousin!” She whines.

You don’t know how exactly you’re going to pretend to be a bride without embarrassing yourself in front of Kihyun, but you heartily agree to because you know that’s the answer Nari wants to hear and you don’t want to upset her.

“And you’re gonna get married toooo…” Nari’s eyes scan across the room, but it’s obvious to you who she’s going to go for.

Oh god, please, no. 

“KIHYUN!” 

This is fine. This is juuuuuuust fine.

Not only will you have to pretend to be a bride. Oh no. You have to pretend you’re Kihyun’s bride. Your heart swells and your mouth suddenly starts to feel very dry because you’re not sure how you’re going to get through this fake wedding alive. 

Nari lets go of the hairbrush but it doesn’t fall to the ground. It stays stuck in your hair because of all the knots Nari has made. Nari goes flying like the wind over to Kihyun and Kihyun is still playing building blocks with the boys. He tries to tell Nari so, but she doesn’t care and uses all of her strength to drag Kihyun over to where you’re at.

“What’s…what’s going on?” Kihyun asks cautiously but he still has a smile on his face because he doesn’t want Nari to feel weird about it. 

Kihyun looks at you siting on the floor with a trillion colored plastic bows and clips in your hair, as well as a hairbrush stuck to the side of your head. You see the corners of his mouth twitch up as he does his best to hold back a laugh. 

“We’re getting married.” You tell him.

“Um, not with your hair like that, we’re not.” He teases you and you blush. 

“Nari’s going to be a flower girl in her cousin’s wedding and she said she wants to practice.” You explain and Kihyun nods. 

“I NEED FLOWERSSS!” Nari shouts at you both and she tugs hard on Kihyun’s arm.

He looks down at her and laughs, “Okay, okay. Why don’t we go get you a basket and your flowers while we let Y/N fix her hair?” Kihyun holds out his hand for Nari to take and she immediately latches on to it.

Kihyun and Nari walk over to far side of the room and over to the arts and crafts center while you attempt to untangle the brush from your hair. When you succeed in not pulling your hair out, you set the hairbrush beside you and then feel the top of your scalp so you can estimate how many things you need to unclip.

Your scalp honestly feels like it’s made more of plastic than hair as you run your fingers over it. 

You look in Nari and Kihyun’s direction and Nari is jumping up and down excitedly with Kihyun leaning so far into the craft cabinet that his ass is sticking out a little bit. You chastise yourself for staring unashamedly at his ass and take the rest of the bows and clips out of your hair. You hurriedly brush your hair out before Kihyun can get back because you don’t want him getting married to a monster. 

“Much better,” You hear Kihyun say from above you. You tilt your head up and give him a sarcastic thumbs up before he helps you to your feet. 

Nari has her basket full of fake flower petals now and she’s running around the room, trying to herd all of the other children over to where you and Kihyun are. When all the other children are sitting down with a little pathway for Nari to walk down in the middle, Nari runs to the other side of the room and then shouts for everybody to be quiet.

She begins to walk down and gently set the petals down one by one on the floor and you and Kihyun don’t have the heart to tell her that this isn’t how being a flower girl will actually go down, so you just grin at her. 

After what seems like an eternity because Nari has to set the petals down on the floor individually, she finally makes it over to where you and Kihyun are standing. 

“You did such a great job, Nari!” You coo but you whip your head over in Kihyun’s direction because you feel him take your hand. 

Kihyun takes your hand in his and gently strokes the palm of your hand. He then pulls a piece of light pink pipe cleaner – so that’s what he was getting out of the craft cabinet earlier – out of his back pocket and holds your hand steady. He carefully and lightly wraps the pipe cleaner around your ring finger, so it looks like a ring itself for the children’s eyes, and he bends the leftover pieces to look like a heart is at the top of your ring.

You’re staring at your ring finger and then you stare up at Kihyun and he’s just grinning at you. He pulls another light pink pipe cleaner from his back pocket and holds it out to you.

“Now it’s my turn!” He says. 

You nod and curse your trembling hand as you take the pipe cleaner from his hand. His hand is as steady as a rock and so your trembling hand is much more obvious but you pray to God he can’t tell. You slowly wrap the pipe cleaner around his ring finger and also make a heart with the leftovers.

“YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!” Nari shouts and half the children jump out of their skin. 

Kihyun isn’t hesitant at all and he leans in and softly kisses your cheek.

“NO! You have to kiss her for real!” Nari scolds Kihyun and he chuckles.

The kids then start chanting for Kihyun to kiss you ‘for real’ and you’re trying not to die from embarrassment right then and there 

He looks back over to you and grins, “I guess we have to kiss for real, if that’s ok with you.”

You can’t make any words because ohmygod ohmygod is this actually happening but you squeak out an “Okay.”

Kihyun smiles at you and reaches out with his hand, tucking your hair behind your ear. He looks at your lips and then up at your eyes and you stop yourself from sucking in a breath because this is not a drill, this is really happening, ohmygod.

You close your eyes first because you don’t want to be weird about it - what’s weirder than somebody’s eyes being open when they kiss you – and after what seems like millennia even though it was only a few seconds, Kihyun’s lips finally touch yours. 

The kiss is gentle and soft, as well as his lips. You start to panic because what if your lips aren’t as soft as his and he doesn’t like kissing you and a million things run through your head but they all disappear when Kihyun pulls you closer to him and deepens the kiss.

You two only break apart when there’s a chorus of three year olds going “EWWW! GROSS!”

Kihyun turns to all the children and laughs heartily.

“Whaaat? You all told me to kiss her for real!”


End file.
